


Afterlife

by Soldmysoulfortheseships



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bank Robbery, F/M, Minor Violence, Not Really Character Death, Official Linctavia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldmysoulfortheseships/pseuds/Soldmysoulfortheseships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a traumatic experience, Lincoln wakes up in the afterlife. Quickly after he meets a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife

When Lincoln woke up in the underworld she was standing over him with a smile on her face, he wondered how anyone could look so beautiful and happy when they were dead.  
“Hi there, you’re finally awake, well as awake as the dead can be”  
Lincoln still confused, asked her, “So this is the land of the dead?” She smiled down at him and offered her hand to pull him up. He took her hand, it was softer than he thought it would be with them being dead and all. “Do you remember me?” He nodded his head.  
It had been a calm Tuesday, Lincoln had gone to the bank to work out some loans and she had been in front of him in the line. She had forgotten her phone in the car and was bored so she had started talking to him. They had a talk and laugh for a bit before and Lincoln had even asked Octavia out on a date and she had said yes, before two men dressed in all black come into the bank, guns raised and demands made. They have made Lincoln and Octavia lay down on the ground. Octavia had been shaking so badly that the only way that Lincoln could calm her was to tuck her into his side. Then where was yelling, the police had arrived. The robbers grabbed him and Octavia pressing guns on their temples.  
“Don’t move or we will shoot them!” The first robber had said.  
It had quickly turned into standoff that lasted for about 3 hours, one of the robbers pacing back and front shouting demands to the police outside. It was clear after 2 hours that the robbers were tired and annoyed by the police.  
“If we don’t get the money and our freedom, then they will both die”, the man shouted. The man had walked over to Octavia and a given the man holding the gun a nod. A loud bang sounded and Octavia dropped to the ground, blood spread like spilt paint on the ground and then the door smashed in and another nod….. And then darkness before awaking in this place.  
Lincoln grabbed Octavia shoulders, “Are… are you ok” Octavia smiled  
“Yeah I am fine, it doesn’t hurt now”.  
Grabbing Lincoln’s hand, Octavia pulled him forward, “So what do you want to do with your afterlife?”  
Lincoln smiled down at her, “If you still feel up to it, would you want to go on that date now”. Octavia giggled and nodded her head. Maybe the afterlife would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: Soldmysoulfortheseships  
> Follow my awesome editor at: Catna-go


End file.
